Demonios
Religiosamente los demonios son definidos como los sirvientes del Infierno y por consiguiente de Satanas o Lucifer; pero para la Clave son solo criaturas que buscan destruir la Tierra. Muchas son las formas, tamaños y poderes de los demonios; habiendo algunos que al tener veneno en sus garras o dientes hacen que los iratze (runas curativas) sean de poca ayuda. Cuando los demonios mueren tienden a plegarse en sí mismos y desaparecen, por lo general con un chillido hacia su dimensión de origen en el Vacío. Algunos demonios dejan cosas detrás cuando mueren (cenizas, polvo, fluidos, etc.) Sus principales rivales son los Ángeles. Creación El verdadero origen de los demonios es desconocido, pero se cree que todos ellos "sirven al Diablo." Así mismo se piensa que el ángel caído Lucifer creó y domino a los demonios, para luego convertir a Lilith en el primero de ellos. Lilith a cambio creó más demonios. Mientras que la mitología nos dice que ella esparció gotas de su sangre en la tierra de Edom, de acuerdo con fuentes disponibles para el Conclave, los demonios fueron creados despues de la aparición de los ángeles caídos en la Tierra durante los viajes de Lilith y Samael. Los demonios fueron luego desterrados por el Cielo, de la Tierra hacia el Vacío. Descripción *Nombre generico que se le da a las criaturas que vienen de otras dimensiones a la Tierra o según otra teoría basada en la tradición judeo-cristiana fueron creados por Lilith al salir del Edén; como no podia tener hijos esparció sangre por la Tierra y de allí salieron los demonios. *Pueden ser detectados por el sensor que cargan los Cazadores de Sombras. *Hay demonios menores y mayores *Por sus venas no corre sangre, sino icor, el cual es negro y viscoso. Y según Simon Lewis su sangre sabe a ácido de batería. *Le temen a la luz de los cuchillos serafín. Ten cuidado al editar la descripción, lo que se busca es fusionar la información que ya existe en español (la de aqui arriba) con la nueva en ingles (la que esta abajo de este texto) The term demons is the generally accepted word used to refer to the creatures the Shadowhunters fight because of the varying terms and concepts among different belief systems and world cultures amongmundanes, Shadowhunters, Downworlders, and even angels. It was also the term Jonathan Shadowhunter used based on his own religious history. On the Earth dimension, demons take different forms, though whether it is their true form is a mystery. Demons are easily recognizable, unless they are shapeshifters. Demons almost always take on monstrous appearances on Earth, and they can also usually be discerned by the uncanny, nauseating feeling that bellows around them like a dark aura. In addition to their general hideousness, demons often carry with them a debilitating scent of death that can be very strong. Demons' bodies are kept fresh by ichor. Their ichor, infused with demon energies, is black, with a slight green tint, and viscous, as opposed to the golden blood of angels, and is thinner than human blood but totally opaque. While ichor is not generally dangerous, it is somewhat toxic, and some are acidic and can burn what it touches. While the usual range of protective Marks protect from this, many demons are still poisonous, wherein the healing rune''iratze'' is ineffective. Demons are powered by a roiling demon energy, a vitalizing spark that maintains their form in the corporeal dimension, as opposed to souls of other beings.1 When demons die, this energy is separated from its physical body and will return to its home dimension, Hell; others, particularly "Greater Demons", are shattered into pieces and scattered in between worlds, taking them centuries to reform. To human eyes, their disappearance can take many forms, depending on the type of demon. Some explode or burst into dust, some fade from view, and some crumple into themselves. Some leave behind ashes or smoke, depending on the manner of its death. In all cases, however, no remnant of the demon's physical self remain in the corporeal world. Warlock rituals exist that can "preserve" demonic physicality in the corporeal world, allowing one to collect and keep such a thing as a vial of demon blood without its vanishing when its demon source is dispatched.1 An example of a container for demons is the Pyxis. Most common demons cannot speak human languages. A large number of types are, however, able to parrot human speech that they have heard. This is often a sign that a demon has been summoned rather than coming to Earth on its own. There are a number of demon languages that the Nephilim and warlocks have identified and learned, including Chthonic, Purgatic, Gehennic and Tartarian.1 Demons live on pain and suffering, on the cries and agony of the damned in torment.2 Demons also take pleasure in feeding on happy memories freely given to them by humans—memories that disappear from the person's mind once devoured by the demon—which they usually gain in exchange for favors, such as when they are summoned.32 Debilidades La debilidad más obvia de los demonios es su vulnerabilidad a los objetos con alineación seráfica y el fuego celestial. Sin embargo, al igual que los Subterráneos que ayudan a crear, no pueden ser fácilmente, o permanentemente, dañados con armas comúnes, por lo que la mayoría de las armas usadas por los Cazadores de Sombras tienen runas para fortalecerlas en contra de los demonios. Además de poder ser repelidos con cuchillos serafínes, la mayoría de los demonios pueden ser alejados haciendo uso de objetos sagrados de todo tipo. Mientras que estos objetos o lugares sagrados pueden causar reacciones violentas e incluso lastimar a demonios menores, solo provocaran un ligero disgusto en demonios más poderosos. Como los vampiros, los demonios no pueden soportar la luz directa del sol, pero no sufren efectos adversos con luz artificial. Sin embargo, los demonios son, de alguna manera, criaturas vivientes y son vulnerables al daño físico. Caídas desde grandes alturas, ser enterrados en una avalancha de rocas, aplastados por grandes objetos; como un piano, candelabros o techos que colapsan, mataran al demonio, incluso si el objeto no tiene runas 4. Una gran ventaja para los Cazadores de Sombras en su lucha contra los demonios es que, mientras los demonios pueden detectar la presencia de otros demonios o de Subterráneos, son incapaces de percibir la diferencia entre mundanos y Cazadores de Sombras e incluso la magia seráfica les es invisible. Esto permite a los Cazadores de Sombras esconderse usando glamours.1 Los Sensores pueden detectar la presencia de demonios, y la mayoria de los demonios son fácilmente identificados por su terrible olor nauseabundo. Viruela Demoníaca La Astriola, comúnmente conocida como viruela demoníaca, es una infección contraída por los Nefilim al tener relaciones sexuales con un demonio, o con una persona infectada con la viruela. Si no se trata, el resultado inevitable es la demonificación o transformación total en demonio del portador. Los mundanos son inmunes a la enfermedad. Se cree que los Cazadores de Sombras son propensos a tenerla debido a su sangre angelical. El Códice de los Cazadores de Sombras Demonios Mayores Los Demonios mayores son una rama de los demonios mucho más poderosos que los demonios comunes. Deben ser asesinados, tanto en sus formas físicas y etéreas para ser forzados hacia la dimensión de origen. Los Demonios Mayores , como todos los demonios, en realidad nunca mueren. Cuando mueren, no son simplemente enviados de vuelta a casa, sino que su esencia es repartida por el abismo entre dimensiones. Tomará mucho tiempo para que se re-formen y que serán débil en los próximos años después de su supuesta "destrucción". *'Lilith, la Madre de los Demonios '''Es un demonio mayor, la más vieja de todos. Conoció a Adán y Cain de manera personal, al ser la primera esposa de Adán; pero fue expulsada del Edén al desobedecer a Dios y a su esposo. Después de esto fue condenada a ser infertil, pero gracias a su sangre se crean algunos demonios. Ella "muere" cuando Simón Lewis se interpone entre ella y Clary , su Marca de Cain entra en efecto y hace que Lilith sea esparcida por entre los mundos. Es traída de vuelta por Sebastian Verlac para el Ritual de Cazadores Oscuros, pero es derrotada rápidamente. Se le conoce con diecisiete nombres diferentes; los que se nombran en los libros son: Satrina, Lilith, Ita, Kali, Batna y Talto. Los otros once son los siguientes: Abito, Amizo, Izorpo, Kokos, Odam, Patrota, Eilo, Abeko, Kea, Podo y Partasah. *'Agramón, Demonio del Miedo: demonio sumamente poderoso, capaz de transformarse en lo que más teme su objetivo, matando del susto, literalmente a su victima. Si no tiene una forma definida, es una nube negra con unos ojos brillantes del tamaño de platos. Cuando es convocado, obedece a Valentine y le ayuda a conseguir los tributos de sangre. *Abbadon Demonio del Abismo' - Su carne es blanquecina y llena de magulladuras. A través de la piel sobresalen sus huesos - no nuevos huesos blancos, pero los huesos que se ven como si hubieran estado en la tierra por mil años, negros, agrietados y sucios. Sus dedos son delgados y esqueléticos, sus brazos son finos y están llenos de llagas negras infectadas por donde se le ven huesos amarillentos. Cuenta con garras en los dedos y cuenta con 9 metros de altura. Tiene las cuencas de los ojos vacías, huele fatal y tiene 2 filas de dientes afilados como cuchillas de vidrio. Su piel es de color gris, con cosas que parecen arrastrarse dentro de ella. Es más rápido que los Cazadores de sombras. Tiene las manos y una cabeza deforme. *Marax - encontrada por Charlotte cuando ella era una niña. Un abogado había convocado al demonio, que luego él y su familia habían sacrificado. *'Yanluo' - el demonio que mató a los padres de Jem Carstairs y torturó al joven Cazador de Sombras con Yin Fen. *'Azazel''' - es un Demonio Mayor, y un príncipe del infierno sólo superado por Lucifer. Él es un teniente del Infierno y forjador de armas. Él era un ángel caído que enseñó a la humanidad cómo hacer armas, que es lo que le hizo caer. Toda la Tierra ha sido corrompida por las obras que fueron enseñados por él, y se encuentra encadenado a las rocas de Duduael. Si lo invocas, su forma de espíritu vendrá a ti, pero su yo corpóreo permanece atado hasta el día del Juicio Final. *'Lucifer '- Demonio Mayor y el Arcángel rebelde caído que llegó a ser conocido como Satanás o el Diablo. Él es un príncipe del infierno conocido como el Portador de Luz y la Estrella de la Mañana. *'Hécate'- Madre y creadora de los vampiros, invocada por única vez (que se tenga registrado) por Vlad el Empalador en 1444 *'Eidolon'- Es un demonio mayor cambiante; es el primero que vio Clary Fray en el club Pandemónium. Además de ser el padre de Tessa Gray, la razón de por que ella es una cambiante Demonios Menores *'Kuri' - Demonios araña color negro, con ocho brazos finalizados en pinzas y colmillos llenos de veneno. Al parecer los colmillos les sobresalen de las cuencas oculares. Su veneno es corrosivo *'Moloch' - Trabajan en grupo. Sueltan llamas de sus cuencas oculares vacías. Parece que cuentan con estructura ósea, porque Jace Lightwood le corta la columna vertebral a uno. *'Oni' - Sus cuerpos son de color verdoso, tienen bocas amplias y cuernos; además de colmillos que sobresalen de la frente. Son lo suficientemente fuertes como para romper huesos de un Hombre Lobo. *'Rapiñadores' - Demonios rastreadores, son bastante débiles. Un demonio de esta especie fue el primero que Clary Fray mato con un sensor. *'Raum' - De color blanco hueso *[[Shax|'Shax']]: Los demonios Shax son parásitos que se reproducen con facilidad. Conocidos por su excelente sentido del olfato, los demonios Shax son invocados por brujos para localizar, perseguir, o cazar a una persona perdida. Demonios sin nombre *Demonio del tamaño de un iceberg, con rostro arrugado y manos agiles como las de un mono. *Caballos de seis patas con pezuñas de fuego. *Alados con garras lo suficientemente grandes como para cargar a un humano sin problemas *'Esqueleto' - (posiblemente de un monje tibetano) de un metro ochenta de altura, dientes rotos y con cintas de colores de oración tibetanos en las costillas. El único ejemplar conocido llevaba una katana con runas demoniacas, mas larga que el brazo de Jace, curva y sumamente letal; llevar armas es poco común entre los demonios. La única forma de matarlos es aplastarle el cráneo; no notan cuando se les clava una lanza, aunque esta sea una lanza serafín. El aire a su alrededor apesta a muerte y cementerios. Vease tambien *http://www.themortalinstrumentsnews.com/2012/01/curiosidad_17.html Articulo sobre los nombres de Lilith (Ingles) *http://www.whiterosesgarden.com/Nature_of_Evil/lillith/LIL_misc_info/names_of_lilith.htm Articulo sobre los nombres de Lilith (Ingles) Referencias en:Demons Categoría:Personaje de Cazadores de Sombras Categoría:Criaturas Categoría:Demonios Categoría:Personaje de Cazadores de Sombras:Los Orígenes Categoría:Inmortales Categoría:Demonios menores Categoría:Demonios Mayores